


Backstage

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [9]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, One Night Stand?, Riding, Smut, Spit As Lube, implied kyunyoon, partially at least, poledance!SJ, poledancing, student!hyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Minkyun drags Hyojin to a nightclub. He can't help but stare at one of the performers
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: ONF PWP Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Kudos: 20





	Backstage

Hyojin still couldn’t believe he was standing there, Minkyun laughing like a maniac when seeing Hyojin’s baffled expression.  
“Come on in Hyo, they’re all friendly in here. And I’m sure it’ll take some stress off you,” Minkyun promised, swinging the door of the club open and dragging Hyojin by his arm.  
“I will get my fucking revenge for this,” Hyojin muttered under his breath.  
“Tell me again after you’ve seen all of this,” the younger laughed.

While his friend dragged him through the bright and colourful lighted club, Hyojin kept his eyes focussed on the ground, not wanting to face anyone.

“Hey Changyoon, can you get us something to drink? My friend here has to relax a little bit,” Minkyun called as he pushed Hyojin to sit on a chair.  
“Minkyun, I really don’t-” Hyojin wanted to protest.  
“Don’t be like that Hyo, just one drink. And I’ll pay,” Minkyun told him with a grin, leaving Hyojin to sigh about the stubbornness of his friend. 

Soon after, some fruity looking cocktail was placed on the table in front of him, Minkyun sitting down across from him as he thanked the bartender.  
“And don’t forget, Hyojin, watch the show and don’t just stare at your own hands. Otherwise, I’ll book you a private session,” Minkyun told him.  
“Fine,” Hyojin muttered, rolling his eyes, just hoping to get out soon.

Minute after minute, more and more people began to enter the building, sitting down at the tables until every last seat was filled.  
Hyojin had already downed half of his drink, trying to get his mind free from anything so he could actually look at the stage without feeling somehow weird.

“Eyes up,” Minkyun reminded him as the lights were dimmed, so Hyojin did, looking to the front, towards the stage with about five poles on it.  
Since Minkyun made sure that they would be there early enough, they ended up in the first row and Hyojin wasn’t so sure how happy he was supposed to be about that.

What he didn’t expect to happen though, was Lee Seungjun walking up on stage, wearing red shorts, a loose white blouse and heels.

Hyojin knew Seungjun from uni and he knew that the younger was out and about with his life, but he surely didn’t expect to see him on the stage of a pole-dancing club.  
But even with the awkwardness of knowing the other, Hyojin couldn’t help but look at him, and him only, watching his every movement as close as he possibly could; while also trying to seem like he wasn’t absolutely gawking at him.

Of course, Minkyun noticed, hitting Hyojin’s shoulder in the break, giving him a knowing look.  
“You found a favourite, I see,” he grinned.  
“Shut up,” the older muttered, lifting his glass, that he didn’t touch since the performance started, drinking the rest of it in one go.  
“You know, if you like him I can ask Changyoon if he has time after the show,” Minkyun told him with a smirk, making Hyojin want to punch him.  
“Are you absolutely crazy?” Hyojin asked him, hoping that the room was dark enough to not reveal the blush on his cheeks.  
“Come on, just for a nice chat. The artists here are always happy if they have someone to talk to aside from their colleagues,” the younger shrugged, ending his drink as well.   
“Talking from experience?” Hyojin asked with a laugh.  
“Only secondary,” Minkyun informed him with a sly grin.  
“So you’re fucking the bartender,” the older guessed, laughing as Minkyun choked on his spit.

Before the younger could reply anything, the second part of the show started, the lights dimming again and music starting to play.  
To say that Hyojin was impressed by the agility and ability of the blond was the very least. But once again, he couldn’t help himself from staring at the other for the whole show. Something about him was just so alluring, Hyojin couldn’t help himself but just stare.  
Hyojin barely even noticed Minkyun standing up and going to the bar. 

"Since you can't stop drooling, I asked Changyoon to get you backstage after the show," Minkyun whispered into Hyojin's ear when he came to sit down again.   
"Are you stupid?!"   
"Maybe."   
"I hate you."   
"Tell me that again afterwards." The grin on Minkyun’s face seemed a bit too excited for Hyojin's taste but he decided to just quietly watch for now. 

When the lights went off and the people all around started clapping, most likely because the show was over, Hyojin joined the applause until it slowly died out again.   
“Ready for your backstage show?” Minkyun asked with a giggle.  
“Minkyun please…” Hyojin muttered, leaning back in his chair to make himself small when Minkyun stood up and tried to drag him out of the seat.  
“C’mon, it’s already settled anyway. You can’t run now,” Minkyun stated, grabbing Hyojin by the arm to finally get him on his feet. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he won’t bite.”

Not even a blink later, a man who he suspected to be Changyoon appeared next to them.   
“Are you ready?” he asked, to which Minkyun quickly nodded, still holding on to Hyojin’s arm to drag him along.

Backstage was a lot more calmer than the front, probably because there wasn’t a mass of drunk people yelling about other people’s bodies.  
Most of the dancers that were just on stage either got changed to end their shift or got ready for the private shows, while others seemed to have only arrived to go on stage next.

“Seungjun? You’re free now, right?” Changyoon called out when they got close to the blond performer.  
"Yeah, why?"   
"You have guests."   
At that, the man turned around to see what the other was talking about. His blouse was buttoned open almost completely, exposing most of his upper body.  
Seungjun smiled at Minkyun and Hyojin when he saw them. “How can I help you?” he wanted to know.  
“Hyojin would like to talk to you,” Minkyun blurted out, not even batting an eye, quickly getting his friend's elbow rammed into his ribs.  
“Hyojin?” the blond repeated in a whisper, his eyes wandering from Minkyun to the other. “Oh, aren’t you a business major from uni?” he wanted to know.  
“Yeah,” Hyojin replied quietly, still feeling awkward about the whole situation.  
"Should we go somewhere with fewer people? It gets pretty noisy between shows," Seungjun suggested.   
"Yeah, you go off, have your talk. I have something else to take care of," Minkyun said, pushing Hyojin forward a bit before turning around and leaving together with Changyoon.   
Hyojin wanted to rebut something but the others were already too far away.   
"Should we go then?" Seungjun asked, gesturing towards some direction.   
"Uh, sure…" 

Seungjun kept his smile when he led Hyojin to a side room.   
"I hope this is okay. Usually, these rooms are for private sessions," Seungjun explained, letting Hyojin enter the room before closing the door behind him.   
"Yeah, it's fine," Hyojin muttered, eying the small space. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the blond asked, his blouse still hanging loosely around his body.   
"Oh, about that. Minkyun just wanted to annoy me, there isn't really something to talk about, sorry," Hyojin apologized, smiling nervously.   
"I expected as much," Seungjun chuckled, "I already asked myself how you, out of all people, would come here." 

An awkward silence came up, which Hyojin surely didn't like and wanted to avoid it somehow, but he also didn't know what to say exactly.   
"Did you at least enjoy it? Even if you didn't want to come?"   
"Yeah, it was actually pretty cool," Hyojin told him with a small smile, "I just didn't expect you to be here if I'm being honest."   
"Well, it is actually a pretty fun sport. And it really helps building muscles too," Seungjun laughed, standing in front of Hyojin after getting him to sit down on the only chair of the room.   
"I can imagine, the things you did there were really impressive," Hyojin commented, feeling weirdly small in front of Seungjun.   
“So you watched me?” Seungjun asked with an arched eyebrow.  
“Uh, yeah…” Hyojin quietly admitted, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
Seungjun giggled, leaning down to look Hyojin in the eyes. “I’m flattered you watched me, then,” he said, placing his hand under Hyojin’s chin, watching as the blush became more noticable. “Cute,” he commented.  
Hyojin’s brain cut out for a moment, not knowing how to respond or if he even should respond. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes off the man in front of him, who seemed to be coming closer.

“The blush suits you well,” Seungjun giggled, brushing his thumb over Hyojin’s cheeks. “I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look.”  
Hyojin couldn’t even process those words when a pair of soft lips met his own, moving slowly, yet determined.  
Seungjun licked over Hyojin’s bottom lip, who opened them without a second thought. He couldn’t explain why exactly he was following Seungjun so obediently, but he also didn’t want to stop.  
“Yeah, I was right,” Seungjun grinned when he pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting them for a tiny bit longer.  
Only when it was over, Hyojin actually realized what just happened, but somehow, he didn’t mind. Instead, he craved more, as if Seungjun was some forbidden sweet.  
But Seungjun also seemed like he was completely satisfied yet as he leaned in again, connecting their lips while pressing Hyojin against the back of the chair.   
An unintended whimper left Hyojin's mouth at the used force, causing Seungjun to grin.   
Seungjun's hands moved to Hyojin's shoulder, slightly pushing down the jacket he was wearing.   
"How about you let me hear more of those sweet little sounds?" Seungjun cooed, running his hands along Hyojin's upper body, causing him to squirm at the touch. 

“Should we be doing this?” Hyojin stuttered out, staring at Seungjun who had crawled onto Hyojin’s lap by now.  
“Only if you want to,” Seungjun smiled innocently.  
“But… this is your workplace,” Hyojin argued.  
“Is that your only concern?”  
“At least my biggest.”  
Seungjun chuckled, settling down in Hyojin’s lap properly and causing their clothed dicks to touch. “Don’t worry about that, it won’t be a problem.”  
He let his hands wander down between them, placing his palm on Hyojin’s bulge.   
“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”  
Seungjun leaned down to meet Hyojin‘s lips again while continuing to put friction onto his dick.  
Hyojin‘s hands, which were placed next to his body the entire time, not knowing what to do with them, found their way to Seungjun‘s upper body, under the open blouse to explore the exposed skin.  
The other grinned at Hyojin finally making a move, even though he still seemed rather unsure doing something by himself, he was still eager to mirror Seungjun in the kiss.  
The noise Hyojin made when Seungjun pulled back was cute, almost amusing. Hyojin seemed to be out of breath, his eyes dilating to find Seungjun‘s.  
Seungjun climbed down from Hyojin‘s lap, going over to one of the many cutely decorated shelves.  
“Wha-“ Hyojin wanted to ask, but was silenced by Seungjun’s sly over-the-shoulder grin.  
“Safety first,” he smiled, taking a condom and a small bottle of lube out of a container.  
Hyojin wasn’t even sure if he should be surprised or not, that they stored something like that.  
“Some of the others here like to earn some extra money,” Seungjun explained with a chuckle when he saw the tint of confusion in Hyojin’s face.  
“I don’t have money on me, though,” the latter muttered, staring at the other with unsure eyes.  
“Who said I would make you pay?”  
Seungjun walked back the small distance but stayed standing in front of Hyojin first.  
"Though, we won't be getting anywhere if you're wearing this many clothes," Seungjun smirked, putting the things he just got aside and letting his hands find their way under Hyojin's sweater.   
He teased the skin with feather-light touches before he pressed his thumbs down on Hyojin's nipples, dragging a low groan out of him.   
A grin was painted on Seungjun’s lips when he straddled Hyojin again, hot breaths hitting each other’s faces as they were only a few centimetres apart again.  
Hyojin’s hands found their place on Seungjun’s sides again, playing with the elastic waistband of the red shorts.  
“Are you getting impatient?” Seungjun teased, his fingers still toying with Hyojin’s nipples.  
“N-no…” Hyojin muttered through gritted teeth, trying not to let out a moan when Seungjun bowed down and licked over one of the buds.  
“I never would’ve expected for you to have such sensitive nipples,” Seungjun laughed, only getting a scoff in return.  
The grin on Seungjun’s face only grew brighter as his hands let off the swollen and red buds again, wandering down.  
With nippy movements, Seungjun unbuckled Hyojin’s belt and pulled down his zipper, taking some pressure off his throbbing dick.  
Hyojin managed to lift his lower body up from the chair a bit, assisting Seungjun in pulling his pants and boxers down. His dick sprung against his lower stomach and twitched when Seungjun let his finger run along the length.

Seungjun sat up on his knees, letting Hyojin pull down his pants, as good as the position allowed him to, before sitting down again and wrapping his slender fingers around both of their dicks. He collected a bit of spit on his hand before, giving it an easier glide.  
With his free hand, he grabbed Hyojin’s wrist, guiding it to his mouth, taking two of the digits in.  
Seungjun's expression when he was sucking on Hyojin's fingers was lewd but the small smile made him look cute as well.   
His tongue twisted around Hyojin's digits skillfully, coating them in saliva, before taking them out again and leading them behind his back.  
Hyojin knew what Seungjun meant with that, so he didn't hesitate to push one of his digits past Seungjun's rim. He used his other hand to pull Seungjun’s cheeks apart a bit, giving him better access to the hole, and to fiddle with the soft flesh.

One finger was quickly joined by a second when Seungjun locked their lips again, rocking his hips back against the digits while also pumping on both of their dicks.  
With his other hand, he went to grab the lube and condom next to Hyojin’s thigh.  
The small bit of additional lube made the glide of Seungjun’s hand smoother but the noises also became louder and more noticable.

When they parted from their kiss again, Seungjun brought the condom package up to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth.  
He rolled the piece of latex onto Hyojin’s dick with ease and lubed it up some more before lifting himself up from his lap again, also causing Hyojin to take his fingers out of Seungjun’s ass when he moved forward.  
There was a small worried glist in Hyojin’s eyes when Seungjun grabbed behind himself and aligned Hyojin’s dick with his hole, but the other just chuckled.  
“Don’t look so scared,” he told Hyojin, his free hand resting under Hyojin’s chin, “You won’t hurt me, so don’t worry, okay? I don’t break that easily,” he reassured the other, slowly sinking down the length until he fully bottomed out.

Seungjun’s jaw went slack as he let the feeling sink in, waiting a while for his body to adjust before lifting and lowering his hips in a slow, yet needy rhythm.   
Hyojin’s hands found their place on Seungjun’s waist, to keep him steady while he had rested his lower arms on Hyojin’s shoulders and threaded his fingers in the soft hair.

Seeing Seungjun bounce on his dick like that, somehow fueled something in Hyojin, making him slide down a bit to give Seungjun a slightly better angle and apparently hitting the right spot as Seungjun shivered slightly while trying to keep up the rhythm.  
Again and again, did Seungjun let himself fall down all the way, the slapping of skin echoing through the room, soon accompanied by moans.

To muffle them both a bit, Seungjun pulled Hyojin in an open-mouthed kiss, making them swallow each other’s moans as the sound of skin became louder and more irregular.  
The fast movement of his hips and the kissing made Seungjun go out of breath, causing him to disconnect and reconnect their lips fairly often to get a heap of breath through his mouth.

Both their lips were swollen red when they parted for longer than a few seconds, but something about this visual just turned them on more.  
Hyojin pulled Seungjun’s body closer by the hips, latching his lips onto Seungjun’s nipples, sucking and nibbling on them, getting a pitched moan out of Seungjun as he buried his face in Hyojin’s hair.  
With Seungjun pulled closer, his dick also automatically rubbed against the fabric of Hyojin’s shirt that fell down again, adding more friction to it.

Hyojin could feel Seungjun clenching around him a bit more every time he lowered himself down fully.  
“Seungjun,” Hyojin muttered, lifting his head a bit to look at the other, a whimper leaving his mouth at another clench.  
The other only hummed, moving his hands to cup Hyojin’s face and connecting their lips sloppily. His thighs began to tremble to the point he couldn’t fully lift himself.

Now it was Hyojin’s turn to grin at the other, wrapping his hand around Seungjun’s leaking dick.  
“W-wait,” Seungjun muttered, breathing heavily.  
“Weren’t you the one wanting to ‘have some fun’?” Hyojin asked in a mocking tone, tightening his grip a bit.  
“Yes… but, what about your clothes?”  
“Is that really your concern right now?” Hyojin laughed, “If anything happens, I still have a jacket to cover it,” he shrugged, moving his hand along the length of Seungjun’s dick, dragging a shiver out of him. “Or is it that you don’t want to cum first?”

There was a subtle blush on Seungjun’s cheeks, showing Hyojin that he was right.  
“Don’t worry. I’m close too,” Hyojin told him with a small smile, his thumb dragging over Seungjun’s slit, smearing around the precum.  
Hyojin moved his hand in the same rhythm Seungjun picked up again slowly.

It didn’t take too long until Seungjun’s thighs trembled again and he was gripping into Hyojin’s shirt for some hold as he came over Hyojin’s fist and lower stomach. He leaned his head against Hyojin’s shoulder in exhaustion, catching some breath but also indulge in the closeness a bit.  
With Seungjun clenching around his dick, Hyojin also came into the condom, a groan leaving his lips.

After a few breaths, Seungjun sat up again before carefully climbing off Hyojin’s lap.  
Hyojin took off and got rid of the condom before putting on his pants again and having Seungjun sit down on the chair instead.  
“Do you have tissues?” Hyojin asked.  
“In the same cupboard as the other stuff,” Seungjun told him, taking off his dirtied clothes.

Hyojin helped cleaning Seungjun before he went to clean up his sweater, though to no avail, so he just took off the piece of clothing, happy that he had a shirt underneath.  
“Do you have any spare clothes?”  
Seungjun chuckled, “yeah, but no need to get them for me, most people here at least saw me without a shirt anyway,” he told the other, sitting up a bit. “Like I said, I don’t break that easily, so don’t worry about me.”  
“Well, you have quite a bit of exercise behind you,” Hyojin laughed, offering Seungjun a hand to stand up.  
“You were of good help for that,” Seungjun laughed, standing up and going to the door with him. “But I think you should go find your friend now, I’m sure he’s with Changyoon,” he told him.  
“I’m sure he’s doing his own things right now,” Hyojin laughed, “how about we go grab a drink?”  
“That's a nice offer, but if you say he is not available right now, I’m sure Changyoon isn’t either,” Seungjun commented, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Maybe Minkyun texted me, letting me know whether or not he just went and fucked off?” Hyojin guessed, taking a look at his phone.  
“I think he’s about to finish his ‘fucking off’,” Seungjun giggled pointing towards a door Changyoon and Minkyun were stepping out, the former of the two somehow trying to make his uniform look acceptable again.  
“I guess this will be our parting then,” Seungjun smiled, pushing himself off the door frame. 

His movement didn’t seem fully confident yet, but Hyojin didn’t comment on it  
“I’ll see you at uni,” Seungjun grinned, placing a short peck on Hyojin’s cheek, “or maybe you can pay me another visit?” he whispered into Hyojin’s ear, before walking down the hallway, back to the changing room they had met in before.

**Author's Note:**

> aight, its been a while lmao
> 
> thank yall for reading and thanks to Fae for the help :D
> 
> Baii


End file.
